


活色生香

by MANDAG



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANDAG/pseuds/MANDAG
Summary: 卜岳/洋岳/洋岳BE警告





	活色生香

活色生香

排雷：ABO和出轨，泥塑。含未成年的洋岳R18 （19岁和17岁）。  
本文含：卜岳/洋岳。

\- 颜色

这儿的夜里没北平那样冷。  
卜凡去找他的妻子岳明辉时，岳明辉正坐在花坛上看月亮，他算不上是顶顶好看的，可是这样坐在月光下的时候显得极为恬静温柔。  
卜凡自己今年才二十二岁，若是放在多年以前，二十二岁当爹的都有了，这年头不兴老一套的了，他在外留过洋的新思想未婚妻更不会觉得二十二岁成熟。许多人都想往年轻了去，可卜凡就想老一些，最好是三十岁，这样，比他的妻还要大几岁，也不至于太老。

是了，岳明辉比他要年长，还去过高等学府，去过洋人那里学过些卜凡不明白的东西。

“哥哥，”卜凡这么喊他，伸手去捉他的手，岳明辉愣了一下，伸了手让他握了去，哥哥个子也高呢，可是往卜凡跟上一站就不算什么了，而且还瘦，比卜凡要小了好大一圈儿，手能被他紧紧地握着透不出缝隙来。  
卜凡和哥哥有一搭没一搭地说话，他俩的关系很好，人人都说他们登对，可是卜凡心里就不是那么个味儿，哥哥比他见识多，比他年纪大，家境也比他好，父母原先是在北平当官的，家道中落才会嫁到这儿来。  
他们上周才结了婚，在此之前卜凡听过关于哥哥不少的流言蜚语，听说他十几岁的时候在北平招惹过一些女子，也有人说他和李家的少爷在洋时走得很近。哥哥总是垂着长袖，卜凡知道他的一只手臂上，有花样的刺青，被人看了会说是不正经。  
卜凡理应是抓了人命脉的人，却处处觉得喘不过气儿，他和哥哥很亲近，可是亲近和亲密却差了个空隙。

他没见识过那些故事里，活色生香、风流倜傥的哥哥，哥哥在他面前总是有点端着，又隐忍又温柔，很是得体。他并不在乎那些过去的事情，可他想真的看看哥哥到底是什么样子，哥哥以前也是个不在乎别人看没看到他刺青的人，可是现在在乎了。  
卜凡觉得难过，这样，他也被归为了“别人”。

“哥哥，你今天在家做了什么？”卜凡问，他凑得很近，呼吸打在岳明辉的脸上，故意把他拽得紧紧的。岳明辉如他所料发出了那些让卜凡又恨又爱的声音，“嗷”的一嗓子就往后仰，显然是不习惯这样过于亲密的举动，像被人抓住了后颈皮给提起来的兔子，眼睛亮晶晶的带着笑意，还有点尴尬的意味。  
“没干什么，”他说，“在家读了几本闲书，晚上到花园散步。”  
卜凡再怎么老练，也不过才二十二岁，还是个孩子，更何况卜凡热诚诚的喜欢谁都看得出来，越是在乎，就越明显。  
岳明辉挑了话茬儿，说还没犯困，在花园散散步。

 

岳明辉说：“蜜月… …可以去海边玩一玩。  
卜凡侧过头来，疑惑地看着他，蜜月这个词儿还尚未传到卜凡的交际圈里。岳明辉就撇了根树枝儿，在月光下，他眯着眼睛，一笔一划地在泥土上划出洋文的痕迹，卜凡不认识洋文。  
岳明辉指着那排洋文说：“Honey moon. Honey 是蜜，moon是月，月亮的月。”  
“是你的岳。”卜凡插科打诨，又想把岳明辉逼得窘迫，岳明辉果然和往常一样，拖长了调子“哎呀”一声，一本正经地纠正道：“月亮的月，月份的月。”  
他丢了枝儿，和卜凡说蜜月的事情，卜凡才大概理解了这么个概念，他很高兴，岳明辉很少和他谈将来。他一高兴，就又成了个大孩子，可劲儿地把岳明辉往怀里拉，岳明辉瞧着他带着兴奋笑意的脸，微微晃了神，由着他把他抱到怀里去。

“哥哥，哥哥。”大孩子抱着他，却总想往他颈窝里钻，痒痒的，他哀求道：“哥哥，我想抱你。”  
岳明辉哽了一下，他们结婚了一周还没洞房，头天晚上卜凡太紧张，闹了笑话，这会儿卜凡的要求合情合理，甚至算得上是低声下气——他们是夫妻，这孩子还得低着脑袋求他给。  
他没躲，只笑了笑，露出虎牙来，他说：“凡子，在这儿吗？冷。还是回房间吧。”  
卜凡不想别人看岳明辉，晚上这偌大的花园里就他们两个，仆人侍卫都被遣去了外门守着，得了应允，卜凡就欣喜若狂起来，他一下子把岳明辉给背到了背上去，岳明辉吃了一惊，忍不住大笑起来，他很少在卜凡面前这样大笑。

卜凡根本等不及把他给带回温暖的小洋房里去，而是在花园的茶亭就把他给放了下来，那是日式的装修，岳明辉后背刚挨了柔软的质地，卜凡就迫不及待地压下来，好像一条饿犬，自打洞房夜那天晚上的憋屈他就一直憋了口气儿。乾元的气息和卜凡滚热的嘴唇一起压在岳明辉的脖子上，勾得他伸出舌尖儿来吸气，却被当作了索吻，被缠得说不出话。他踢了下被剥得光滑的小腿，小声地求饶：“凡子，轻点儿，轻点儿。”清浅的香味儿从他后颈的腺体散发出来，扑在卜凡的脸上，卜凡一阵眼花，将他翻了个个儿，恶狠狠地咬他后颈那块软肉。岳明辉那儿大概很久以前被人咬过，还有十分浅淡的痕迹，不过很快就新的齿痕被盖了去。

“痛。”岳明辉喃喃道，轻轻地捂着伤口，柔软地敞开自己，被恶狠狠地进入，卜凡看月光下他的脸庞也是温柔的颜色，是他的妻子，唯有他才能在月光下窥见他这样的颜色。

\- 香味

若让李振洋挑个词儿形容岳明辉这个人，那就是“绝”。  
不是褒义的那个绝，是贬义的，绝情的绝。尽管他自己也是绝情的人，可是向来只有他对别人绝情的份儿，被人绝情，这还是头一个儿。

他十五岁那年和十七岁的岳明辉一同去英国留学，人人都说少年人肯定更好看，其实不然，那会儿他和岳明辉都还不太会打理自己，两个青涩的小屁孩儿，李振洋还老是嚷嚷说岳明辉丑，即使他自己那个时候是个傻乎乎的高瘦豆芽菜儿。  
李振洋是最容易得意的人，直到今天他也觉得，他和岳明辉是对方的知己。他们坐在飘洋过海的轮船上时，他逗岳明辉笑是一套一套的。  
他学着岳明辉那黏糊糊的北京口音，揽着他的肩膀，隔着海潮对岳明辉耳边嚷嚷：“我是李振洋儿，我是李振洋儿”，学得很是滑稽，岳明辉在那嘿嘿嘿地笑。李振洋最得意的就是，他知道就算卜凡和岳明辉现在才是一家人，卜凡也不可能像他以前那样放肆。他和岳明辉在一块儿的时候，口无遮拦，聒噪得不行，他不怕岳明辉讨厌他，他知道岳明辉讨厌不起来，岳明辉念书比他认真，上课的时候他坐在岳明辉后面，在后面呱唧呱唧地说闲话。

英国的夏夜，岳明辉和他在草地上打滚儿，蛐蛐儿在唱歌。那个时候他们是什么也不需要在意的，家族、常理、种种束缚都被抛到脑后，他们什么也不用怕。岳明辉那个时候连修眉都不知道，眉毛浓浓的，李振洋笑他是碳糊的眉毛。  
李振洋那年，也没有耳洞，岳明辉咬他轮廓圆圆的耳朵。李振洋那个时候正在疯长，心头忽然涌起一股冲动，他伸手竟然一下子把岳明辉给举了起来，岳明辉兴奋地叫了一声，哈哈地笑，两具年轻的、没有尝过情欲滋味的身体，在草地上翻滚着，那是岳明辉第一回发情，尽管他自己丝毫没有注意到，他还没意识到自己是坤泽——用洋文说，Omega。  
他被压在草地上，湿软的穴被好友给破开，湿哒哒地淌出一大堆粘液，他才十九岁，并不知道这是怎么一回事儿，只知道这是英文里的“make love”，做爱，这是个奇妙的词儿，他确实被弄得欢叫个不停，因为很舒服，他内里又紧又热，小声夸赞道：“好… …我喜欢，舒服。”他的同伴年龄更小，两个大孩子初尝情事，在这草地上爱得头晕眼花，中文说这是颠鸾倒凤，一点不假。李振洋那物钻进了他细窄的宫口处，他俩都不知道是怎么回事儿，那处当时还没有发育得完全成熟，被撑开得好痛，他一个劲儿地捶打着压在他身上的单薄的后背，黏黏糊糊地说：“别，别。”可是李振洋魔怔似的按着他，把东西插进了那个嫩窄的肉腔里摩擦，他们其实已经真正意义上地结合了，可是两个人这会儿都不知道，李振洋在他初经人事的宫内射完了，两个人汗淋淋地、疲倦地滚到一块去。岳明辉脸色酡红，喘着气儿，忽然发现自己能闻到香味儿——自己的，和李振洋的，这个大发现让他惊奇，推了推李振洋，两个人这才反应过来他们是分化了。  
随后恐惧就攥住了他们，岳明辉期期艾艾地问，那样做会不会怀孕。深更半夜两个异乡的学生敲响了医务室的门，李振洋英语不好，岳明辉因为紧张和害怕说得颠三倒四，还是领回了一些抑制贴和一剂紧急避孕，金发的医生温柔地安慰他们，说第一次分化have sex多半是不会怀孕的，那儿还没怎么发育好呢，如果再晚个几年可能就怀上了。

通晓了情事的道理，他们就时常腻在一起做爱，一遍一遍地，只是这回知道要在高潮的时候退出宫口，不然就会被别人发现他们的秘密，那就成了一桩丑事儿。他们一天天地长大，后来各自交了各式各样的男女朋友，却还是偷偷地幽会，他们都不觉得自己对对方有爱，但是对方一定很懂自己。

直到去年东窗事发，岳明辉领了毕业证书，连毕业的黑袍子都没能来得及穿，提着箱子匆匆回了国。  
跪在火烧了的老宅前，他长大了。

李振洋曾经咬牙切齿、阴阳怪气地问他，难道就不能跟了他给他做小，他家的资产也能保住岳明辉。  
“你能保我，你保得了我娘，我妹妹吗？”岳明辉说，他的表情极为冷静，声音也轻轻的，神色倦怠。  
李振洋没了声音，就看他走远了，他面上笑意盈盈。李振洋曾见过他给卜凡整理领结的样子，那一刻他总算想明白了，他彻彻底底成了别人的妻子。  
他就是这样绝情的人，一旦有了主意，便能从以前的路上远远地偏开，头都不回一下。

\- 活色生香  
卜凡有了岳明辉如今和未来每个夜晚的颜色，那是他温柔的隐忍的妻子，却也不曾见到过李振洋心底埋的那些留洋夜里，岳明辉孩子似的狂笑和香艳的往事。岳明辉点点滴滴的好与坏，散落在过去和未来，有的女孩也曾拥有他的调笑和几刻钟的温柔。  
他是月亮，谁也不能把他摘了去，完完整整地拥有他：不能剥了他白色的皮儿，看看里面是什么在发光。  
谁都不能拥有那个活色生香的他。

END

喜欢的话请给我💗👍和评论！万能是墙头所以掉落很不定时~关注随意。


End file.
